To Be Unknown
by Android Cross
Summary: Kurdt made his own world in Minecraft! Great! the onlly problem is now he's stuck in it, this dosn't look like Minecraft anymore, their are half monster women and Knights from the witch trials as well as smarter witches, can he with the help of his new friends escape? or will the monsters kill him? Minecraft belongs to Mojang, some characters belong to the creator of the mobtalker


Vanity, the name of the world for which our tale begins, This world is full of magic, wonder and many races that are either made by thier Creator or beings that come from other dimensions, this world is also at war between The Order Templar which are the Knights Templar from another reality where their order survives and seeks to purge the Creator's domain of the"monster races". The Chaos Covenant, A group of witches and warlocks who misuse magic to gain power. Also fighting in war is the CWTF(Creator's War Torn Force) who have staged a Rebellion against those who want to kill, misuse power and enslave(so basically every other faction).  
-

It was a normal day in a tavern, the sun beat down in the desert town the tavern was situated. The bartender was washing a glass as a person entered.  
The bartender gave a quick glance at the stranger.  
The man looked like he could be 22 or mabye younger, his hair was Dirty blonde, he had 5 o clock shadow, wore simple clothes that were black and had two expensive gauntlets over his hands, A poncho covered his upper body.  
The strange thing, thought the bartender was that he had two females walking behind him.  
The one on the right was a tall beautiful young women, based on her size that is, her breasts were small, at the modest level,beautiful brown hair and she wore a cap which had two purple eyes which matched her own, she wore more black then the man.  
The other one was the size of a natural teen and wore a green hoodie with a familar face on top of it, which was showing because she had it over her orange hair.

The bartender thought it strange that these woman wore very revealing outfits, It made him blush abit but he calmed himself down enough to not show it.  
The stranger spoke to the two. "So you think this is a good place? Andr? Cupa?"  
The one who was Cupa spoke with a pepped up voice. "You don't need our permission Kurdt, if you think this is a good place then we'll stay here tonight!."  
"Yeah..." said Andr as if to back up her friend.  
"Well If you say so." replied Kurdt which made Cupa facepalm and Andr to sigh.  
"Did I say something that upset you guys? If so I'm sorry." Kurdt looked worried.  
"No you didn't do anything." said Cupa said gesturing that Kurdt hadn't offended.  
"Lets just get a drink..." said Andr "Good idea Andr." said Kurdt, Andr looked flustered from the praise.  
The three walked up to the bartender. After Andr whispering into his ear along with Cupa Kurdt put his shoulders onto the bar table.  
"I'd like some milk and a steak, Andr here would like a Nether Flame Shake, and Cupa will take some water and a scrambled set of eggs." Kurdt listed the orders off.  
"Why don't they say anything to me? They seem to talk to you freely." asked the bartender.  
"We have known eachother for awile, and I'll leave it at that." replied Kurdt who slipped a Voxel in the bartender's pocket along with putting some on the table to pay.

As the bartender left to fix the meals, the three conversed for a bit, the bartender came back .As he set them down, a group entered which everyone recognized very much.  
Three Knight's of the Order Templar! They pushed the saloon door out of the way and entered abrutly.  
"God's faithful devotion demands that you give us your best dish for free!" said the one in front as they sat down at a table close to the three.  
"Just ignore them" whispered Kurdt to Cupa and Andr.  
Cupa felt something tap her butt, which caused her to make a eek sound.  
"And thats where I draw the line!" said Kurdt who walked over to the Knights, he made it look like he was calm but in reality he was furious.  
"You know you should apoligize to my friend." he smiled and his voice was whispery and loud at the same time.  
"Hey!" said one of them "We're with the Order Templar!"  
"I highly doubt that." Kurdt's eyes were slits "If you truly were Order Templars you wouldn't demand food, you wouldn't act obnoxious and most of all you wouldn't oggle my friends!"  
Seeing he was getting hostile the Knight's stood up and drew their swords, a fight was about to happen.

Suddenly a shriek of a woman cut the tension, Kurdt looked out the window to see people running. "I'll deal with you guys later! Andr, Cupa! Lets go!"  
With that they took off running out the door.  
They saw as they exited a large number of giant creatures, they had silver square heads, and the rest of them was made of sand, wood and whatever else was lying about.

"Oh great Shifter Golems!" said Kurdt "Whats a group of level 10 monsters doing in this town?" asked Cupa "I don't know why but I do know that we got to deal with them!"

(continued in part 2) 


End file.
